Human Or Machine?
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: Humans are prone to fall in love. And who said machines can't? Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe
1. From The Beginning

**Hi, Um let me tell you that my other stories are one hiatus and no, I'm not abandoning them, its just I couldn't resist and I had to write this. Inspiration came to me like a wrecking ball. Lol. ****Anyways, I don't own Transformers. Only my OCs unless I say otherwise. **

**Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so I'm prone to all errors.**

**Okay, I want to have a good relationship/friendship with you, my readers. You can tell me anything at anytime. ****This will start as Sunstreaker/OC and will eventually evolve to Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe.**

**Review and maybe I'll continue.**

* * *

**Human or Machine? **

I was there from the beginning.

Well, not exactly . . . I was there

before the beginning.

You may not understand but you will. Sooner or later.

You will have to accept that there are certain things that you won't understand right away.

I'll explain some main facts you need to know in order to fully understand.

SS Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government convened in secret under President Hoover 80 years ago. This sector works in secret, their main HQ is inside the premises of Hoover Dam.

Hoover Dam, once known as Boulder Dam, is a concrete arch-gravity dam in the Black Canyon of the Colorado River, on the border between the U.S. states of Arizona and Nevada.

This Sector begun a long time ago, after examining and studying NBE-1 someone had to keep track of the data. So, Sector Seven was born. Anyways, after that they started studying anything related to NASA, aliens, crashes, and so on.

For example, remember when NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover? They said it was a complete failure. Truth is, it wasn't.

Beagle 2 transmitted 13 seconds. In which a shadow of a robotic figure walks and then stomps on the transmitter. Its full of static but it proves that we aren't alone.

All of this is classified above top secret.

And how does little ole me, a 14 year old USA citizen know all of this?

I was there.

They experimented on me.

I suffered. I hacked their files.

I got to know a mad Lord wanting destruction and chaos.

I got powers.

I lost my family.

Not that I care anyways, they gave me in! Why should I consider them family? When they did this to me! They turned me into a monster . . .

A drone,

. . . a machine.

I'm no longer human! I don't even know what I am anymore, am I human

. . . Or machine?

* * *

_**Sector Seven-Classified Files **_

_**Password: ******************* **_

_**Enter? **_

_**Yes **_

_**Folder?: Number 005297 **_

_**Opening Folder Number 005297 **_

_**File 1- NBE-1 **_

**-Project Iceman**

** -Archibald Witwicky **

**-Evolutions**

_** File 2**__**- Cube**_

** -Relations NBE-1 **

**-Energy **

_**File 3- NASA **_

**-B2MR **

**-13 **

_**File 4- Subject **_

**-S00001 **

**-S00002 **

**-S00003 **

**-S00004 **

**-S00005 **

**-More . . . **

_**File 5- S09622 **_

**-Classified **

_**Open File 5- S09622? **_

_**Yes **_

_**Password: *********** **_

_**Access Granted **_

_**File 5- S09622 **_

**-Subject **

**-A Test **

**-W Test- Failed **

**-F Test- UNK **

**-I Test **

**-TEL Test **

**-Copper Energy Conduct **

**-More . . . **

_**Open Subject- File 5- S09622? **_

_**Yes **_

_**Access **_

**-Subject **

**Name: Ebony **

**Age: ingress at 11- current 14 **

**Sex: Female **

**Status: improvement **

**Notes: 3 Tests Success- 1 Test Failed- 1 Test UNK **

**More . . . **

_**ERROR- Transmission Incoming **_

_**Exit? Yes. **_

_**Powering down. **_

_**Off.**_


	2. Welcome To S7

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed/followed/favorite! I love you so much! Thanks! Well, I'm on spring break and my family doesn't travel that much so I'll have time to write more chapters. I can't wait to get to the juicy parts! But I have to build up the story so . . . I'll need a dose of patience. **

**I don't own Transformers. I mean seriously I think it's pretty obvious, why do I even bother in writing this? Anyways, enjoy!**

**I almost forgot, Cara Delevingne is the closest thing I pictured Ebony looked like.**

* * *

**Human Or Machine?**

My black shoes made tapping noises as I paced back and forth. What is happening? This is wrong, so wrong. One moment I'm with my family walking around Hoover Dam and the next, all I know is black.

I grip my head; and this headache isn't helping, at all. I sit on the metal bench beside me. I'm not some criminal! This is absurd. I huff and bang my head against the metal table. I hear noises, besides the _thump thump_ of my skull against the table, and I instantly stop the banging.

The metal door, yes again metal, clicks open. A woman who looks to be in her mid thirties steps inside. Her blonde hair pulled up in a bun, wearing the typical secretary outfit. I frown.

What the actual hell is happening?

"I demand to see my lawyer." That is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. Nice one, Ebony. The lady stares at me in amusement, she chuckles and sits down on the other metal chair in front of me.

"Hello, Ebony. My name is Paige. I uh . . . I came here to tell you what's happening. I assume you're wondering why you're here?" she asked in an Australian accent. My aunt is Australian . . .

"Yeah, I was wondering." I said, I clamped my hands and placed them on top of my lap. "Please do tell."

She quickly averts her hazel eyes to her hands. "Well, this is going to be hard. And I don't . . . want this to happen to you . . . or anybody else . . . but, I'm afraid that . . ."

I blink. This is getting weird, really weird. My hands began to sweat; quickly I wipe them on my jeans. Suddenly it's very hot in here.

"Your . . . your parents sold you to us . . . you now . . . are one of Sector Seven subjects." She finished, her hazel eyes turned to look at my green ones.

Shock cursed through my veins. My mouth went slack and my brain went blank.

What? . . . my parents sold me and now I am . . . some guinea pig for some sector?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wish I could do something, but I . . . I-I . . . can't." she stuttered, her hazel eyes brimmed with tears. She lowered her head and I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

I opened and closed my mouth. I couldn't form any coherent word or sentence.

I felt my eyes moisten.

I quickly blinked back the tears and cleared my throat.

"Wh-What? . . ." I managed to whisper. My hands trembled and my lips quivered. My mom, my dad . . . they sold me. My mother, the one who gave birth to me, the one who sang lullabies when I couldn't sleep, the one who hugged me when I cried, the one who smiled at me with pride . . . the one who cured my wounds . . .

I can't believe it.

"What? . . . this-this has to be a m-misunderstanding! My-My mother wouldn't . . . wouldn't do . . . that." I gripped my hair, Paige raise her gaze and looked at me. Her mascara was ruined. "This is all, . . . a bad dream. Yes, a bad dream . . . and when I wake up you'll be gone and mom will have breakfast ready an-and dad will be reading his newspaper and . . . and Tom will be playing his videogames . . ."

"Ebony, calm down. Calm down."

Calm down? She wants me to calm down? How can I be calm?!

Black dots appeared in my vision. The distant voice of Paige rumbled inside my head. With her constant, _"Calm down, calm down."_

What's happening?! Everything spun and twirled, everything shinned. Black turned to white, the metal chairs melted and everything crumbled.

_"Breath, breath Ebony. Everything is going to be alright."_

The home screen of my brother's videogame appeared in front of me.

_Exit?_

_Yes or No._

What? I-I don't know . . . my hands flew to my face and I fell down to the floor. Something wet rolled down my cheeks. I think they are called tears . . .

_"Everything is going to be okay, calm down. Ebony, breath."_

Who is Ebony anyways?

_Exit?_

I just want to be back home. In Nevada, I want to tumble on my comfy but creaky bed. I want to bicker and yell with Tom. I want to whine when mom tells me to wash the dishes. I want the kiss I always feel on my cheek when dad thinks I'm asleep.

I want to wake up.

_"Everything is going to be alright, don't worry."_

Darkness consumes my vision, arms hold my limp body. With a blank mind the only thought that echoed around my head and bounce against its walls was,

Everything is going to be alright.

Is going to be alright

. . . to be alright . . .

alright.

I'm not sure if it is going to be alright, at all.

* * *

I slowly regained conscience of my fingers. They twitched, curled and uncurled. Then my legs and arms, they felt like jelly. That's strange? Hey, my alarm clock? I always have it on. It should have woken me up, after all dad doesn't like it when we oversleep although it being spring break.

After some minutes I regained conscious of all my body. Then, my eyes opened. The metal ceiling is what greeted me first. I frowned and turned to look at my right.

A metal wall and two doors.

I turned to my left.

Metal wall.

This is not my room. I quickly sat up and noticed in what I had been sleeping. A metal bed without pillows nor blankets. Ouch. I scratched my shoulder. I looked down and looked at my grey pants, grey shoes, grey socks and grey non-sleeve shirt.

There was a chime and the door without a knob slowly opened. A man dressed in black walks in. I stand up and he scowls at me.

"What am I doing here?" I ask. He looks down at the tablet held in his hands. After some seconds he looks up at me without emotion.

"Subject S09622, come with me." he says in a monotone voice. Okay, that is creepy. He walks to the door and I follow.

"Hey, at least tell me what I'm doing here." I say. His radio crackles to life and the voice of a woman fills the air, her thick Australian accent heavy on her voice. My aunt is Australian . . . That voice- that voice sounds familiar.

"We are on our way, Paige." He replies to whatever this woman named Paige said. Wait . . . then, everything comes back at me.

Oh.

Now I remember.

"Come." With shoulders slumped and with my head lowered I follow him. My shoes and his shoes make squeaky sounds against the polished floor. Multiple doors cover the walls. I keep my eyes on the shoes walking before me. After some time of walking this way and that way, turning and walking past doors, we arrive to a large door.

The guy types in some code and the door opens, my eyes widen. The room is filled with kids and teenagers of different ages, male and female, wearing grey clothing. Much like mine. Kids of 4 or 5 years old run around giggling and laughing, oblivious to what is going on or what is going to happen.

The man walks off to stand beside more men like him, dressed in black. Microphones stand in front of them. I guess they are going to explain what's going on.

The room is divided in rows of chairs; the first row is for kids of 4-7 years old, the second for 8-10, the third for 11-13 and the fourth for 14-16. I move to sit in the third row. Beside me sits a boy with brown hair and glasses. On my other side sits a pretty girl with long red hair.

I hear the boy muttering something under his breath; I turn to look at him. His grey eyes examine the room behind his black dorky glasses. His eyes meet mine and I can define a red tint in his cheeks. My eyes lower and something on his shoulder captures my attention.

There in big bold black letters says, **S06792.**

"Why do you have that?" I ask pointing at the letter and numbers. He looks down and frowns.

"Don't know." He says with a shrug. "I woke up with it. You have it, too. Everybody here has one." I look at my right shoulder and I realize that I do have one, too.

**S09622**

"Name is Mason." He says and stretches out his right hand. I grab it and shake it. "What's your name?" he says tilting his head with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Ebony." I reply. He nods and at the same time some man clears his throat and speaks through the microphone.

"Good evening, children. Some of you may not know what you're doing here and some may. To those who don't know, well . . . I don't like sugar coating, so I'll say it bluntly. You are here practically because your family doesn't want you and we are going to experiment on you."

Murmurs rise through the rows. Cries demanding to know why little kids are here are heard in the back rows.

The man only smiles.

"Our goal is to create a super soldier. Consisting in special abilities such as hearing, seeing, running, etc. Also in mind reading abilities, powers concerning the elements of nature, hacking and fighting. Each of you will undergo various phases divided in 'tests'.

Some of you may survive and some may not. So, in each test the survivors will pass to the next one. As the test gets higher in level so does the level of pain you will feel. First we will examine you. As in your blood, your defenses, your cells and everything. Then you will go through Phase 1.

Phase 1 consists in training. We will teach you to fight and how to kill, to use weapons and self-defense. We will also teach you to analyze situations, come up with tactical plans and how to hack. After we are sure you're ready you will pass to Phase 2. In Phase 2 we will play around with some animal DNA. For example, cheetahs are fast felines so we will inject some cheetah DNA into your bloodline and we will see the effects.

Then in Phase 3, we will see how much you can resist to heat, ice, water, wind and so on. We will also test the electricity your body can manage. Phase 4 is a surprise.

So that's all. We are Sector Seven and we're pleased to work with you."

After that conference or whatever we are taken to a cafeteria. We sit in metal tables, Mason sits in front of me and the red head girl sits beside me. A guard stands in front of the door, eliminating all opportunities to escape. Every table takes turns and stands up with metal trays in their hands. The cooks give us a bottle of a neon blue liquid and some beans.

Once we are seated we all stare at our trays. Some blonde guy takes the first sip to his neon blue water and, he instantly has to cover his mouth so he doesn't spit and get us all wet. After swallowing it with so much effort he clears his throat.

"Man! That is the grossest thing I have ever tasted!" he exclaims loudly in a British accent while scrubbing his tongue. I chuckle; Mason shrugs and grabs his bottle.

"It can't be that bad." He takes one sip and the next thing I know the water is flowing out of his lips. "Blagh! I take it back, this is disgusting!"

The table erupts in laughter; it's good to know that we haven't taken on the news of becoming guinea pigs bad. Well, I'm sure that after Phase 1 we may hear some cries and wails during night. The other tables look at us strangely but we don't seem to care.

That's right life, come at us!

I'll probably regret saying that later . . .

After lunch they send us back to our rooms. I say goodbye to Mason and he unexpectedly hugs me. I tense but after some minutes I return the hug.

"We are getting out of these. I promise." He whispers in my ear. I nod and we separate, he smiles and I smile back. Then he walks to his room.

I sigh. This is going to end badly.


	3. Nothing Really Matters

**Hello please don't kill me, sorry for the tardiness and well I do have an excuse. I was playing in the kitchen and I stubbed my toe on one of the chair's leg and well I thought it was a simple stub and that I will soon stand up like nothing but the pain was unbearable, my parents took me to the hospital blah blah anyways, in the end I broke my third finger's bone and now I have a big aft cast and so on.**

**This sucks, I can't attend my school's trip to the theme park (btw its today), I can't dance on my festival, I can't walk nor run, I cant take a shower without my mama's help. And it sucks. **

**But now that I no longer have dance lessons on the afternoons I'll have more time to write and read and spend my life on tumblr and twitter and yeah, that's a plus.**

**I don't own the awesomeness of Transformers. R&R please!**

* * *

**Human or Machine?**

Although they were no clocks placed inside my metal room I still heard the _tick tock _that would have ringed on and on if there had been.

It was happening. It was really happening. The joy and laughter we shared inside the cafeteria quickly died when each of us went our separate ways. The exams that guy told us we were having before the start of Phase 1 were nothing to be scared about.

Before breakfast the next day they took each of us one by one to a room full of metal stuff. They made us laid down on a chair like one of those the dentist has. They took some blood samples and I have to admit that I have a very big fear of pointy things and blood.

But I couldn't start crying and panicking in front of a bunch of strangers that were going to poke around my body anyways, now could I?

The obvious answer was no.

So I swallowed my fears and put on my big girl mask and lay there, unmoving. They also connected various cables on my arms and my forehead. They injected some transparent liquid and everything was blurry.

It was like my mind was clouded by thick fog. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, I tried to fight the fog and I managed to catch some words.

"-iron levels . . . -er than the usual . . . Oh! She also . . . -er on her blood stream. -urious and strang . . ."

Apparently I had iron levels . . . Stronger? Weaker? I haven't the slight idea of what they were talking about.

After that everything was black and I woke up on the room but this time the dudes were gone. Soon someone came in and lead me to the cafeteria. We had breakfast and that's all.

The next day after breakfast we were lined up. I noticed that the little children section was smaller; they were more at the meeting. I only frowned and steered my attention back to the man standing before us.

"Listen up! My name is Luke and I will be the one training you on this first Phase. I'm going to set some rules. The first one is I _don't _tolerate any kind of stupid.

Second, I don't care if you can't do something, you will do it. No exceptions.

Third, if you have a question or something to say, as long as it's nothing stupid, you may raise your hand. Except when what you are going to say is something idiotic you may and will keep your mouth shut." He said while pacing in front of us.

He stopped and looked at us with a raised eyebrow. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Everybody said.

"Good," he nodded. "Now! Give me five laps!"

I quietly sighed. Here we go.

* * *

After the five laps, Luke made us do all sorts of work out activities and its clear that _this _is not child's play. By the time we were done I was dripping in sweat and panting in hard ragged breaths. I couldn't do anything! Maybe because I'm naturally a lazy person and I didn't enroll in any dance classes so I don't have the physical shape.

I kneel with my hands in my knees, panting, my blonde bangs obscured my face.

I hear footsteps coming towards me; I raise my head and see Mason. He smiles and the thing that annoys me the most is that he isn't covered in sweat, nobody is.

That is, except me.

"That wasn't so hard." Mason muttered, huffing I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. Standing up I walked up to him and placed my finger on his chest.

"Say that again," I spat with my eyes still narrowed. "One more time, I dare you."

He leaned in. "That. Wasn't. So hard . . ."

Silence with me glaring at him and he smirking at me and then we broke out laughing.

After the laughter broke down we stood there, 2 meters between us. I rubbed my arm while looking down. A smile graced my lips. I looked up and saw Mason staring at me with a smile on his lips. Much like mine.

He actually does look handsome. In a nerd-way, maybe if this wouldn't have happened, maybe we could have been best friends. And maybe, something more-

"S06792! S09622! What the hell are you still doing here?!" for a second I thought an angry bull with steam coming out of his nose was running straight towards us.

I blinked and saw Luke with his whole face like a tomato, his left hand was curled into a fist and his knuckles were of a white color and the other hand was pointing at us.

I cringed; quickly I took a peak at my right. Mason was pale like the white sheets we didn't have to sleep at night.

Oh oh.

Was the only thought running inside my head.

"I will _not _repeat myself again. What are you doing here?" Luke now stood in front of us. He was calm.

That wasn't good.

We snapped in to a soldier like standing position. I toyed with my black sport pants (which I found inside my room when I woke up today).

"We are uh-waiting for the next," finally I looked around and noticed that nobody other than us was here. "Oh."

"I dismissed you a long time ago. For your disruptive behavior you will now scrub clean the training room for the next 2 weeks."

"But-"

"NO BUTS! You will do it. No excuses. You start tomorrow, dismissed."

Mason and I nodded; we turned around and headed to our rooms. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

This sucks.


	4. Requiem For A Dream

**Hii everybody, thank you all for reviewing and following my humble story, I have big expectations for this story and I appreciate you for everything you have done (even though we're only in chapter 4 I know that with your help I will be able to finish this) your reviews, faves and follows help me lots.**

**I don't own Transformers. I recommend you listen to ****_Requiem for a Dream_**** by Jennifer Thomas while reading this.**

**Please review (I don't like asking fro reviews but anyways) it gives my inspiration and helps me keep on writing. Its Plot-Bunny fuel.**

**Cliffhanger ahead.**

* * *

**Human or Machine?**

True to Luke's word, Mason and I scrubbed clean the training room for the past 3 weeks. For the past 3 weeks we have been training hard nonstop, some couldn't continue and the next day they weren't present standing on our polished training room floors. I felt nauseous when I thought of the things they might have done to get rid of the weak subjects.

But I just shook my head and tried to ignore it.

For the past 3 weeks my friendship with Mason grew stronger and stronger. We told each other things while kneeling and scrubbing the floors on the late hours of the night. He told me that his father was a nerd for technology and that his mother owned a bakery. He told me that he had 7 siblings, 4 brothers and 3 sisters.

By the stories he told me about his parents made me think of how such sweet and caring parents can do this to him?

I also told him about my brother's loud video games and my father's not so secret good night kiss and my mother's delicious sunny side up eggs.

During the past 3 weeks it seemed easy to do 20 push ups. My pain tolerance grew higher and stronger thanks to the scientists' probing and Luke's hard workouts. And I thought it impossible.

For the past 3 weeks I heard every cry and whimper of the younger children. I had to endure the sight of their tear stained faces. I felt a pang of hurt on my chest every time but I knew I couldn't do anything.

The pretty red haired girl tried to stop Luke one time when he was yelling and pushing this little boy and she got electrocuted but thankfully it was nothing major.

I still remember the red hair girl's screams and Luke's sickening smile. I knew that that was just a lesson showing us that this was now our life and we couldn't do anything about it.

For the past 3 weeks we drank that neon blue liquid and we ate food with high protein and vitamins. For the past three weeks my hair grew longer I had to hide it with a tight bun. For the past 3 weeks laughter disappeared from the cafeteria, my blue green eyes grew duller and duller and my back didn't ache from the sleeping on the metal bed.

Now on the 4th week I learned to ignore the _tick tocks _of my metal room.

* * *

Okay I take it back, this is hard. After doing some crunches, leg pulls, abdominals and everything that has to do with exercising and workout they made us do some extras.

We ran three laps of 200 meters and then we did some climbing in ropes and pull-ups with a metal pole.

And that's where I find myself.

Sweat dribbled down from my forehead to my neck. My hands ached and they probably smelled like metal- or blood- my head was being assaulted by a huge migraine and everyone else was watching me.

"Come on! You're not here to do anything! Pull yourself up! You can not possibly be that weak, now can you?" Luke's voice kept on mocking me from behind, after some brown haired guy it was my turn. And seeing that I couldn't pull myself with the efficiency of others that's why Luke decided to step in and yell some _encouraging_ comments. "Oh wait, . . . maybe that is why your parents gave you to us."

That struck home. I closed my eyes and breathed in. No, my parents wouldn't do that.

I knew that even though I kept telling myself that I would never believe it.

"No." I stuttered, tears welled up and blurred the pitiful faces of the other subjects. "No . . ."

"No? How dare you say that? I don't teach weak sorry excuses like you. So you either-"

My fingers were beginning to give up and my palms grew sweatier. "I-I can't!" my fingers gave up and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. The world spun a little and there was silence.

Then Luke lost it.

"No. No this is unacceptable! I'll teach you to never say no again and when I'm through with you, you'll wish you weren't even born!"

I grimaced and closed my eyes. But the beating never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man in black talking to Luke in low whispers.

The fury and anger in Luke's hazel eyes slowly disappeared. He frowned and nodded, he straightened and the men stepped back.

"Alright, it seems I can not do anything to punish you for such . . . _behavior_ but nonetheless, I can give you this. You'll stay and clean every night without S06792's help starting from today. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed." Everybody quickly exited the training room. Some lingered and shot me pitiful looks. Mason took longer in getting away from Luke.

"What's the matter S06792? I thought I said _dismissed_." Luke asked with his big arms crossed while glaring at Mason. Mason hesitated. He looked at me then back at Luke.

"I-I-"

"Yes?"

He looked at me one more time. _Don't worry._ He nodded slightly and steered his grey eyes back at Luke.

"Nothing sir. Excuse me." he said and confidently walked to the exit door. The metallic door closed behind him and Luke turned to me again.

He hummed and balanced his weight on his left foot. "Very well. I will leave you at it. Tomorrow morning I want to see everything sparkling clean and everything where it belongs.

Then he was out of the door.

My head fell and clanged against the sweat-covered floor. Might as well get it over with.

* * *

After I grabbed the cleaning supplies from the little closet inside the training room and after I mopped the floors and moved the work equipment and stacked the mats and cleaned everything I sat down to catch my breath.

I wiped the sweat with the back of my palm. With no AC turned on inside the training room and it being summer didn't helped.

My eyelids began to drop and my breathing slowed, maybe its time I go to sleep.

With a nod I stood up and headed for the exit Luke and Mason had already walked through. I stepped outside and a cool breeze hit me. The door closed behind me. With my eyelids dropped I walked to my room but before I could take the second step I felt something.

The sleepiness vanished from my body, my eyelids snapped open and adrenaline cursed through my veins. I felt like invisible strings pulling at me and they came from the other side of the hall.

It whispered me things like peace and joy and rest. It made me feel full of energy.

After debating the options of following those invisible strings or following the already marked path to my bedroom, my feet won by following the strings.

If somebody finds me wandering the halls I'm surely prohibited of even stepping foot in, I'm dead.

But I'm past the point of caring.

With every step I took I felt more alive, I felt full of energy. The whispers of joy grew louder till I couldn't hear the _tap tap_ of my black shoes on the cold metal floors. I felt like I was on a spell, a trance. I could think but I couldn't do anything except follow the strings.

My body was controlled and the only thing left untouched was my mind.

I stopped when I came across a very secured metal door. The strings were still there and the door was the only thing blocking me.

_Place your finger . . . place it . . . finger . . .place-your finger!_

My hand rose up and I tapped my index finger against one of the little screens on the right side of the door.

**Frist lock-disabled.**

_Type in the code . . .the code . . . type-code . . . 6547 9008 27763 . . ._

My hand lowered to the second panel, there I typed in the code. There was a little ping sound.

**Second lock-disabled.**

_Say the last code . . . say it . . . last code . . ._

_AllSpark._

I didn't even think twice. "AllSpark."

**Code incorre- Third lock-disabled.**

The metal door swooshed open and I kept following the strings until they ended. I snapped out of the haze and my body slumped. I cracked my head and my fingers.

Slowly I raised my head and saw a big metallic cube with strange symbols. The strings wrapped around my hand and then it slowly rose.

Slowly my palm grew closer to the surface of the cube until it touched. Time seemed to stop. The room grew cold albeit it being summer. But it was the good kind of cold, the comfortable cold.

The machines stuck on the walls hummed to life, the lights in the ceiling suddenly turned on and the floor began to tremble.

My hand burned but I couldn't take it away from the cube thing, the strings were still wrapped around it tightly.

My vision was filled with blinding white light and there were no longer whispers.

_"__Here is the dream you have requiem for a long time, child."_

Then it all came back.


	5. Video Games

**Hola, here I am with a new ****_Human Or Machine?_**** chapter! *applause* Well, how is everybody doing? I'm doing fine! I finally got rid of my itchy cast! Thank Primus, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to TF:AOE's premier with my cast. I went to watch Maleficent and The Fault In Our Stars with it but… it was uncomfortable. Anyways, who is excited for the new movie?! I KNOW I AM! I CAN HARDLY WAIT.**

**Ahem, thank you everybody for fave/review/follow. I love you so much. Here have skittles and energon slurpies! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Human or Machine?**

First there was blinding light then, in the snap of a finger, everything turned dark. The cube was gone and my fingers stopped burning. I slowly opened my eyes fearing something was there- to hurt me. But all I saw was a pink and purple room. The walls were covered in rainbow and unicorn stickers.

I heard soft breathings coming from the pink fluffy bed. I cautiously stepped closer; the girl's back was facing me. All I could see was blonde hair. I leaned closer and the girl turned around. With a gasp, I stumble back.

That girl is… me.

Younger me nuzzle her flower pillow and sighs. I take a step back and another, my hand flies to my mouth and my eyes widen. I keep on walking backwards; I eventually crash with the white desk behind me.

Younger me doesn't wake up. I sigh; I stand up and dust myself from the glitter that fell on me when I crashed. I watch the sun slowly rise from the window. Behind me I hear a yawn, I quickly turn and watch as younger me stretches and yawns.

Her eyes meet mine but she doesn't seem to notice me. She quickly jumps on her bunny slippers and bolts out of her-my room.

I slowly follow her. I watch the old halls of my house. A lump forms in my throat as I watch the picture I took with grandma and grandpa. I climb down the stairs and walk to the kitchen, but I abruptly stop when I spot Tom, lying on the white carpeted floors playing video games.

I watch sadly what used to greet me every time I woke up running for breakfast.

Shaking my head I walk inside the kitchen.

"Daddy! Mommy!" younger me squeals and bounces. My eyes water when I watch my mother kneel and place a kiss on younger me's forehead.

Dad places younger me on his lap; he kisses her forehead and smiles. "Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

Younger me nods enthusiastically, her blonde strings waving all around and her blue eyes sparkling. "I dreamt with my robot friends again!" she claps her little hands. "Oppy told me stories and Ratchy whined and huffed and Jazzy danced with me like he promised last time and Bee played with me and Raj watched Finding Nemo with me!"

"That's great honey!" I stop. Why does that sound oddly familiar? Raj and Bee? Oppy and Ratchy? My eyes widen, I quickly exit the kitchen, passing through Tom who was just making his way into the kitchen.

I ignore the odd feeling as I run towards my younger self room. I slam the door open and run to desk which I crashed. I yank the drawers open, my eyes frantically search for that old notebook. I hear steps and my hands immediately stop. Younger me walk to her bedside table and open the first drawer, completely ignoring me.

She takes out a pink notebook, there's a sticker on the cover of a animated robot. Tom was busy playing his loud video games so I snuck in his room and stole a sticker. I remember I didn't know what to do with it so I stuck it on my notebook's cover.

Oh so that's where I kept it.

She took out a red pen and started writing. I walked to where she was lying on bed. I lean behind her shoulder and watch her-my messy handwriting.

_Dear Notebook,_

_Today I dreamt with the Autobots. I danced with Jazzy and watched FINDING NEMO with Raj. Bee played with me and Oppy told me stories. I like daddy's stories but I prefer Oppy's better. Ratchy whined and huffed, like always, I think he doesn't like me visiting but I know he likes me. I mean, nobody is capable of hating me! At least that's what mommy says._

_Mamma Allie told me that I was welcomed any time._

_Ha! In your face Ratchy!_

I leaned back, the memories came crashing down on me. The letters on the notebook blurred, I looked up and watched as the colors on the walls swirled creating new colors.

Suddenly I was standing before the cube. Light and heat radiated from it, my hands tingled. A voice said, "It's you." That sounded much like my younger self voice. "It's all for you."

Then, the ground crumbled and the light disappeared and the warm feeling froze and I was falling. Another voice piped in.

_"__I'm afraid there is nothing, to stop this madness, I'm sorry there is no way of helping but it's hard to avoid the approaching darkness."_

* * *

A soft gasp fell from my lips, in a domino effect my hand fell from the cube and then my limp body crashed against the cold floor. I whimpered and rubbed my head. I fluttered my eyes open and the sight of the lab greeted me.

The cube was still humming and sparkling. I gingerly stood up, with a final glance at the cube I made my way over to the door.

It closed behind me with a beep. I looked both ways. Nobody was near, I smiled. For a top secret organization they lack security.

I headed to my room, ignoring the pull that guided me to the cube. My shoes slapped against the marble floor. I hurried my pace and opened the door. I closed it behind me and sighed. I didn't realize I closed my eyes.

I heard someone clearing his throat. My eyes flew open and in front of me stood a man in black. H tapped his shoe against the floor.

I straightened. "Where were you S09622?" he asked in his flat voice. I involuntary shivered.

"I was at… the restroom." I said. I crossed my finger behind my back. I was never a good liar. The man raised a bushy eyebrow. I bite my lip.

"Alright. Sleep well." He nods and exits my room. I breathe out and lay on my metal bed. The light soon goes off. I turn onto my left side.

Maybe this is like one of my brother's video games, with all its levels and everything. A video game of survival- a video game I intend to win.

* * *

**Its shorter than the other chapters but I have a big headache and I don't****feel like re-reading. Review!**


End file.
